Heartbreak
by FantasyImager
Summary: John Cena is dealing with the last 48 hours since he and Nikki broke up... and it's not changes that he was expecting to have to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not sure if this will be a one-shot or a story, but this is just my interpretation of things. I feel for both John and Nikki and hope they both find happiness in someone if not each other.**

* * *

I sighed as my phone buzzed for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. The news had finally broke, and everyone was going crazy. I had it all just 48 hours ago. I had an awesome career, a huge house, a bright future, and a woman that loved me... man what a difference a day can make.

I had begged her not to start that conversation again... it was dead and gone. I didn't want to hear about it again. I had said what I had been saying for the last 6 years, but now she finally decided to listen. I knew her hopes and dreams, and I thought that she knew mine... I guess that she had never listened. I had already gone down this road once, and it didn't end well. I wanted it to be different this time. We had talked about everything, our futures, our hopes, understanding each other's dreams, but I guess we didn't communicate as well as I thought we had.

I knew that things were strained when I was doing more movies, she was working on her clothing project with her sister, and spending more time out of Florida. I don't blame Brie for our break up, but her having a baby didn't help things. I knew that she and Brian were happy, and Birdie had really added to their lives, but that wasn't an addition I wanted. She just kept on about the baby and how it made her happy. I smiled, listened, but always told the truth when she asked about us having kids. I'm not sure if she tried to convince herself that she didn't want them, or if she was convinced that she could change my mind.

I heard a knock on the door and pulled myself off the barstool in the kitchen. I had sent everyone out of my house. I had no more staff, no tv camera, or any family. I just had myself and my thoughts. I opened the door and actually smiled when I saw that it was Randy. We had been friends since we started together many years ago in OVW.

"Kim sent me over to check on you." he said and I shook my head as he gave me a hug.

"Aren't you on vacation at Disney?" I asked him and he chuckled as I shut the door behind him.

"Yes, and if I hear 'have a magical day' one more time..." he said shaking his head.

We walked in, and I grabbed him a beer. He opened it and stood at the counter next to me. I was waiting for him to ask me what everyone wanted to know, but instead he took a sip of his beer and let me sit there. I was grateful for that. He looked around at back at me.

"It's quiet again." he finally said and I nodded as I started to peel the label off the bottle.

"Yeah, she is sending movers to get her things. They should be here tomorrow, and I get my house back." I said and he nodded.

"Is that what you want?" he finally asked me and I ran a hand over my face before looking at him.

"I was fine with what we had, but I guess that she wasn't. I never lied to her." I said and he nodded.

"I was hoping that it would work for you after Liz." he said and I chuckled.

"Liz seemed like a piece of cake over this shit." I mumbled and he nodded.

"You will get over this... You are john Cena." he said and I smirked, but sipped on my beer.

"You know what the internet is saying?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I didn't care, but I had a feeling that it wasn't being nice to me. I may be John Cena, but women everywhere rallied behind a scorned woman.

"They aren't happy, but most people think Nikki left you because she couldn't see you." he said with a smirk and I actually started laughing.

"Thanks, Randy." I mumbled as he laughed at me and sipped his beer.

I knew that I would get through this, but there was no denying that it hurt like hell right now.

* * *

 **A/N: One shot? or continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

I felt a small smile grace my lips as the sun started to come up, but it didn't help the empty feeling inside of me. I had turned my phone off after it started to buzz for 20 minutes straight once I had released the Instagram post that was heard around the world. I was sitting in Arizona with no camera crews, no assistant, no entourage, and the only person I really needed was my sister. I had shown up in the middle of the night, and she welcomed me without question.

"Here." a voice said and I looked up to see Brie handing me coffee. I hadn't slept yet, and in fact I had posted that on Instagram as the plane was leaving Tampa for Arizona. I needed my family now more than ever. I knew that I had been dumb to not listen to Mom or Brie's concerns early on, but I thought love was a stronger force than someone's selfishness.

"Thank you." I said and took it as she sat beside me. She rubbed my back and I leaned on her shoulder.

"I am the worlds biggest idiot." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was his ex-wife because she went through with the marriage instead of walking away." she said and I chuckled. I had always thought Liz must have been a petty bitch, but now... maybe she was right. I had decided to pull the plug on not just the wedding, but the whole relationship just a day ago. I couldn't take it anymore. The closer we got to the wedding the more cynical, angry, and selfish he became, but it all came down when we were 'discussing' it and he told me that he had never lied and he really didn't want to get married. I guess I was grateful for that since it was happening before anything really happened.

"I feel like an idiot." I said and she chuckled.

"Everyone has those moments." she said as I sat up and looked at her.

"I know, but I just thought he was it... we were supposed to have what you and Brian have. I am jealous... so jealous." I admitted to her. She pulled me into a hug and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You will find that, Nikki... you will. I am just glad that you didn't force it. You stopped this before it became a real problem." she said and I nodded. I knew that she was right. I had picked out everything, but it never completely felt right... I thought it was nerves, but it turns out my gut was right. I didn't want to change John, but I wanted to be different.

"I just thought I was different." I mumbled and she nodded.

"I did too, but I'm glad that you got to see the real side of him before you said 'I do'." she said and I smiled at her.

"Besides, we can always go to Mexico and have more fun than you and him would ever had." she said and I smirked at her.

"You going to bring your mom bathing suit." I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"One joke and it's now a thing." she mumbled and I sighed.

"Nikki, you will be fine. You don't need anyone to be successful, to be yourself, or to do what you want. John Cena being a selfish human being might be the best thing that could have happened to you." Brie said and I nodded as I hugged her again.

"I know, but it doesn't feel that way right now." I admitted as Brian walked out with Birdie. She went to Brie, who immediately handed her to me, and I smiled.

"It's hard to be upset when you are holding such a cutie." Brian said and gave me a small hug. I hadn't seen him last night, but I was glad that he was an understanding brother-in-law.

"True." I admitted as I bounced Birdie in my lap and smiled down at her.

"You know... she was right the whole time... she always screamed around John." Brian said as Brie and I started laughing at that revelation.

"Birdie, you were just trying to warn me, weren't you?" I asked her as she smiled up at me.

I looked out as the sun got higher in the sky, Brian was holding Brie, and I knew that one day I would have this. I would be happy, but I would be happy on my own terms. I wouldn't give up my dreams, my ideals, my thoughts, or changing anything about myself just to become what I think someone else wants. I am Nikki Bella... I will be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I make this into a real story? Or this is it?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and due to an overwhelming response... this will be a real story. I will do chapters about each of them, but I will mainly focus on John's side of the story (Not because I don't like Nikki, but because she can literally do anything now). They are going to be short chapters, and more like just glimpse of moments they are having.  
**

* * *

I sighed as I watched the movers taking all her stuff. I don't know why, but a part of me hoped that she would show up to supervise, but she didn't. I watched as they took boxes, things, large pieces of furniture, and various things. I had found a silver lining in all of this... since I was the asshole who had her sign that contract I knew exactly what she was taking back so there wouldn't be any surprises. I knew that I should trust Nikki after all the good and bad we had been through, but I didn't trust anyone. I guess that was the root of the problem, but I had gotten this far doing this, and I wasn't going to change any time soon.

They finally finished a few hours later, and I was glad. I just wanted a new start to my life if she wasn't going to be in it anymore. I had been getting a lot of message, and ignored most of them. A lot of people were either telling me it would be alright or I was the biggest heel in the world... either way I couldn't make myself care about any of them. The only one I responded to was from Brie, because People magazine was saying that she had been saying stuff she hadn't... I wasn't surprised. I had already seen so many people speculate reasons for why we broke up, but they all had the same outcome... I was the jerk.

"John?" a voice called out and I immediately walked towards the front door. I hugged my Dad as soon as I got close enough to him. He was one of the few people in life that I was happy to always made time for. He had always been my biggest supporter and the one person who always told me the truth.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here right now." he said as he motioned to the movers wrapping up their stuff.

"I needed to be... I was also hoping that she would be." I said and he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you have beers, come on." he said and I chuckled, but nodded in agreement. The movers left as we sat on the back patio and sipped on beers.

"What happened?" he finally asked me and I ran a hand over my face.

"I don't know, but I do know... I always told the truth. I never lied to her, but I guess she either thought she could change me or she convinced herself that she would be alright with me." I said and he nodded.

"Do you regret proposing?" he asked me and I chuckled as I looked up at him. I distinctly remember a conversation we had before I proposed where Dad said that he was happy i was going to do it, but cautioned against doing it at Wrestlemania. I smirked at the memory as I nodded my head yes.

"I will admit that you were right about this one, Dad." I said and he nodded.

"I didn't want to be, John. I just didn't want you to get hurt." he said and I gave a sad smile.

"You will be fine." he said after a few moments of silence.

"I will be. I am never proposing to anyone again, but I will be alright." I said and he sighed.

"Never say never, John... you said that after Liz." he said with a chuckle and I smirked.

"This makes what happened with Liz seem almost normal." I said and he laughed out loud. I knew that most of my family held ill will towards Liz, but at least she kept most things private between me and her.

I spent the rest of the night taking to Dad and it was good to have time with family. I had taken a few weeks off the WWE so maybe family is what I needed right now.

* * *

 **A/N: please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.  
**

 **I am going to start adding more characters slowly into the story to make it a real story, but I felt this chapter still fit for now.**

* * *

"You can't hide forever." Brie said as I sat there and looked out the window.

"Yes, I can." I said and she chuckled.

"Fine, but you are stronger than that." she said and I sighed as I looked from the window to her. I saw worry on her face, but I knew that she was right. I had already gotten a place to live in Santa Monica that over looked the Pacific ocean. I always loved the beach. I had decided that I was going to pick the one place I had always wanted to live. I loved Santa Monica and the vibe of the city that was just outside the city. I was still close to San Diego, which was home, but far enough to make a new start on my own.

"Let's go to the beach." she said and I nodded... that actually sounded like a good plan. I knew that John had been out promoting stuff while I got my things out of his way. I also knew that he had already commented on the breakup. He told people that he really loved me. I knew that he meant it, but he left out of the part of loving himself more.

We changed and I was walking with Nikki as people stopped to tell me they were sorry, take pictures, and tell me that John would never do better than me. I was glad for all the support and love since we had the Bella Army, but sometimes you just didn't want sympathy or pity... you wanted silence. You wanted peace so that you could find it in yourself. I had been with him for 6 years... this fucking sucked. I was essentially starting over... at the age of 34.

"They love you." Brie said as she hugged me and I nodded. I felt tears again, but I had spent many days crying over this, and I felt like I was done now. I was moving on, and I didn't want any more sadness to take over me.

I loved my sister because we ended up taking stupid pictures and having fun. I knew that she was right about getting my mind off things and doing things that I wanted to do. I needed to finally truly love myself for this to be a real start.

"Let's have a spa day." I said and she smiled at me.

"There's my Nikki." she said as we made our way back to my new condo. I called for a car as we changed and headed to one of our favorite places, Alchemie Spa. I was going to have everything done. I was literally going to be a new person.

"That's a good picture." I said as I showed it to Brie on the way and she nodded.

"Post it to Instagram... everyone wants to know how you are." she said and I knew that she was right. I never understood why she had done what she had done when her boyfriend died years ago, but I got it now. You have to deal with things in your own way.

"Fine." I said and posted the picture with a caption. I knew that people would speculate, comment, be mean, or be supportive, but I was starting to just not care anymore. John was out there moving on, and I was as well, but I never wanted to be as public as he was about anything. I thought Total Bellas sounded like a great idea until fan were coming up to me about every aspect of my life, and now this was going to just be the next part of it. I knew that the break up had already been scrutinized and speculated to death, but if we continued to do more shows then it would all be brought up again. I had learned my lessons about pain, love, and everything in between while in the public eye. I remember when Brie and Brian were trying for a baby and it was talked bout by fans everyone because it was on Total Divas. I just don't know anymore... maybe I should reconsider this as well.

"Do you think Total Bella's is still a good idea?" I asked Brie as we walked inside the spa. We were greeted, told them what we wanted, and sent to change in the private rooms.

"If you don't we don't have to do it, Nikki... it's a joint decision, but I respect you not wanting to do it anymore." she said and I nodded.

"Let's just enjoy today and then we can talk about this after." she said and I nodded. I knew that she was right, but it didn't mean that I would still think about it.

* * *

 **A/N: please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.  
**

 **NESSAANCALIME6913- My opinion on it is simple... it's that sometimes things don't work out. It's not that they won't work out in the future, but in the moment sometimes it just isn't meant to happen right then. I think they both have past and that plays into their futures. I can see them getting back together and either forgoing a wedding or being in a partnership. I can imagine that they both have huge strains on them from their personal project and WWE. I hope they both end up happiness no matter what, but I know that happiness won't come if you try to change someone into something they aren't. I think your points are all probably close to the truth, but in all honesty I don't know if we will ever know why it just didn't work right now.  
**

* * *

I sighed as I glanced at the clock... it was well past 2 am. I had been doing more promo work and interviews since Nikki left me. I was doing anything to not sit at home by myself and realizing that I was alone. I was glad to go to Saudi Arabia and be in that event. I had fun and it was amazing, but as soon as it was over I was back on my way to Florida and an empty house. I had already accepted more roles and spoken out about Nikki. I was doing anything to remind her that I was still around. I had tried talking to her, but she hadn't responded yet. She hadn't actually said anything except for the Instagram post a few days ago.

I opened my phone and saw more rumors about myself. I had to chuckle when I saw people freaking out over me starting to grow facial hair for a role I had coming up. I read these just to make me feel better since most people didn't know what was going on. Hell, I didn't really even know what was going on. I kept scrolling and hear someone move. I looked over to see that the girl was still sleeping. I couldn't believe that I had already brought someone back here, but I had needs. I couldn't hold out hope forever for Nikki. I wanted to, but realistically... I knew that she would move on as quickly as she could; if she didn't come back to me. I shouldn't have picked who I did, but sometimes things are just too easy.

I slipped out of the room and made my way outside to the patio. I was looking around at the silent world around me. I could see and remember the parties we used to have here. We always had people over and she really did make me happy. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. I never expected a response, but I wanted her to know that I was thinking about her. I was looking around when my phone buzzed and I opened it.

 _I know~ Nikki_

I read and re-read the screen numerous times just to make sure she really sent it. I had hope. I wanted to write so much, to call, or Facetime. I wanted anything to talk to her. I wanted to make sure that she was alright, but then I realized I had a sleeping woman in my bed... I felt a tinge of shame. I knew that people said lots of things about me... I knew that I had a reputation, but was I finally starting to care about it.

I had been sitting outside long after the sun came up when I heard the patio door open. I knew exactly who it was and didn't really want to talk to them.

"I'm leaving." she said and I nodded.

"I'll see you later." I said and listened as the door closed behind me. I laid my head back against the headrest and sighed.

 _I really want to talk to you._ I texted Nikki and prayed that she would respond soon. I really did miss her.

* * *

 **A/N: please review.  
**


End file.
